


Api Character Teasers

by Katiwasayan (Serenityyyy)



Series: MariSerye [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, MNL48
Genre: Teasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Katiwasayan
Summary: Individual character teasers





	1. 1. Mariz Iyog

I am Mari. I work for Hacienda Limbaon. I've been here for almost all of my life. My work here? A housemaid. Yes, that's what I am. I was born to be a housemaid, and I'll probably die as one too.

Oh, I'm hearing a bell. I've got to serve my "masters". I hurriedly go upstairs and knock on the big wooden door.

"Pasok," I hear from the inside. So I slowly turn the knob and open the door.

"Magandang umaga po," I greet with a small voice. Then I proceed to asking what they need.

After giving them what they want, I go back to my quarters near the basement of the mansion. I arrange my stuff and take care of some other tasks, while waiting for that bell to ring again.

That's just about my daily routine. Serve my masters, hear them talking about me, go back to my room (which can hardly be called as a "room").

At night, I gaze at the sky from my window. Sometimes, there are many stars that twinkle. They shine so bright alongside the moon that I think I might be blinded if I stare too long. Sometimes though, like tonight, I can't see anything but pitch black. It's alright though. I'm kind of used to this darkness already. If only...


	2. 2. Alice de Leon

I am Alice. I was the sole heiress of Hacienda Limbaon. I've been managing it since my parents died when I was just a teenager. It was hard and a lot of things happened, but I think I'm doing well already. I do hope my parents are proud of what I am right now.

Oh, I hear a ringing. I slowly open my eyes and take my cell phone from the bedside table. Someone's calling. I get up immediately and answer the call.

"Yes?" I ask. Why wouldn't I ask what's up with this person for them to call me at 4 am?

After talking on the phone for about 10 minutes, I get up from my bed and proceed to prepare for the day. When all is set, I go out to my office where I will spend about half of my day. On my way there, I am greeted by the staff of the Hacienda. I greet them back with a smile on my face. I always make sure to treat them right because that's what my parents taught me.

On the afternoon, I go out to meet our clients and business partners. Sometimes it takes up all my time until the evening, and sometimes even the day after.

It may seem tiring, and sometimes it is, but it's alright. This has been my life for the past years and I've already grown accustomed to it. Besides, this is the life that my parents left for me.

At night, I look outside my window and up to the sky. The air is always cold at this time and I like the feel of the wind on my face. I smile as I stare at the pair of stars. I remember my parents. I smile as I ask them if they're proud of me. If only...


	3. 3. Abelaine Trinidad

I am Abelaine. I live in Hacienda Limbaon. I'm there because of my parents' decisions. I'm happy being there despite not being free all the time. Besides, I got someone there who I am close with.

 

Oh, my phone's ringing. I take it from my pocket and answer the call.

 

"What's up?" I ask. It's not unusual for me to receive a call in the middle of the day, but for it to come from this person is kind of... weird.

 

"Yes, I'm on my way." I end the call and arrange my things, ready to leave the room.

 

While walking, I notice there's a crowd blocking my way. I halt and look at them, waiting. When one of them meets my eye, they quickly disperse. Having authority does have its perks.

 

I proceed to a room with a big door. Upon entering, I close it back. Then I take my usual seat. I fix the stuff on the table and begin my work.

 

Every once in a while, someone comes in and asks for help. I give them their deserved treatment. Sometimes, I have talks with some people too. This is kind of tiring, but I choose to do this because of my own reasons. And it's alright since I'm not alone in this.

 

Once the sun starts to set, I exit and end the day.

 

Lying on my bed, I look at the photo on my bedside table. I stare at it for a moment before closing my eyes to sleep. If only... 


	4. 4. Coleen Trinidad

I am Coleen. I live in Hacienda Limbaon. I'm there because of my own choices. Well, I did consider my companion too. I truly enjoy being there and I hope I can stay as long as I want.

 

Oh, the bell's ringing. But we're not done with the task yet... Oh well, I guess we'll finish it next time.

 

I let out a small sigh and fix my stuff. It's not much, but I prefer to have them organized. I then stand up and walk to the door. I'm waiting for my... friends. They don't take up too much time, in my relief.

 

We eat together at our usual place. After that, we go back inside and proceed to the next activities. The day passes by the way it normally does, and before I know it, it's already dark.

 

At night, I sit on my bed, contemplating if I should sleep already. I'm not sleepy nor tired. Nothing much happened during the day. It went on rather peacefully, save from some small mishaps.

 

I open my bag and take one last glance of my journal. It's already almost full - full of thoughts, ideas, and.... I shake my head and bite my lip, thinking as I close my eyes. If only... 


	5. 5. Joyce Daita

I am Joyce. I have a best friend who lives in Hacienda Limbaon. I often go there now compared in the past when I didn't even want to come inside. Although I still prefer to see my friend outside of it.

Oh, I hear a bell ringing. I look left and right to look for the source of the sound. There's an ice cream vendor on my right. I approach them to buy.

"Pabili po," I say, looking at the flavors available, "dalawa po."

I walk back to my previous position, holding two cones of ice cream. The other one is for my best friend. I'm actually waiting for her here.

A moment passes and I already see her walking to the gates. I raise my hand for her to see me.

A smile forms on her face when she sees me. She hurriedly runs towards me and attempts for a hug before I step back.

She looks at me with a confused face and I show her the ice creams I bought. "Ito oh," I explain.

We quickly go away to avoid being seen by... some people. We proceed to our usual hangout place.

In here, we are happy with our own little world. There are no things to worry about. We can just enjoy being with each other. We talk about how life has been for the both of us, and sometimes even about the most random stuff.

At the end of the day, I'm just a normal girl - nothing special. I grew up in the fields with my family. I help my father in planting while my mother works in the Hacienda. My life is simple, and I like it that way.

I look at the photo on my cell phone. It's my wallpaper. I stare at it for a while, thinking back to our memories. I close my eyes as I hope that everything will be alright. If only...


	6. 6. Aubrey Binuya

I am Aubrey. Ever since I was a child, I am often taken to Hacienda Limbaon. Because of that, I am familiar with everything in it. Sometimes, I grow bored with it, but lately it's been livelier here.

Oh, I hear a bell. I don't really give it much thought though. I always hear that bell whenever I come here. I know where it's from and what it is for.

I just continue doing what I'm supposed to do here. I look back to the camera in my hand and get back to work. The flowers seem extra pinkish today.

Satisfied with my takes, I fix my stuff and go back inside. On my way, I meet a new face - someone I don't know. I don't really get to stare for long though. It seems like they're in a hurry. Oh well.

I proceed inside the room where I can rest while waiting. I review my work and delete some.

Some moments later, I hear a knock on the door.

"Pasok," I say, looking up from my camera.

They just bring me some snacks and leave the room soon after. I smile before tasting one of them. Ate really is kind.

I wait in the room until the evening and it's time to go home. I say goodbye to those who deserve to receive my greeting.

At night, I take a look once more to my works. I trace the image with my hand as I stare at it. I miss this. I sigh and close my eyes as I think about my choices. If only...


	7. 7. Alyanah Padillo

I am Alyanah. I've heard a lot of things about Hacienda Limbaon. I haven't been there, but I'm planning to visit soon. I think it's a good idea, and it will be great for them too. 

 

Oh, I hear the signal. I stand up and check my things. When all is good, I walk to the gates where I'm supposed to come in. I take one last look to the place who took care of me for almost all my life.

 

Then I hear someone speak from my right, "take care, Ms.."

 

I smile as I face them. "Oui," I reply.

 

With all the goodbyes done, I proceed inside. Once settled, I look out the windows and think back on how my life has been.

 

For the past years, I lived my life with almost no one by my side. It wasn't that bad though. I was free to do anything that I wanted, but I made sure to take responsibility.

 

The people I interacted with didn't really treat me differently. We just minded our own businesses as long as we wouldn't step on each other.

 

I wasn't really needed for anything big so I guess I just lived my life with my routine - wake up, go to school, go back home, sleep. The cycle just repeated every single day.

 

But now, I'm finally needed. At last, I can do something for them, for myself. I can prove that their efforts won't go to waste. Besides that, I can finally see them again. I will be back to my roots. I wonder what it's like over there? I hope I can adjust just fine.

 

The sun is about to set. It's beautiful. The hues that complement each other so well make my heart filled with excitement. I remember when I was a child, I used to see this scenery with them too. I close my eyes as I reminisce my last memories with them. If only... 


End file.
